campcampfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lake Lilac Summer Social
"The Lake Lilac Summer Social" is the sixth episode of the third season of Camp Camp, and is the 32nd episode overall. It premiered for Rooster Teeth sponsors on June 29, 2018 and was made public on July 6, 2018. It is the first of the two 22-minute episodes that were set to premiere in the third season of Camp Camp. Official Synopsis Plot Features 'Main Characters' * Neil * Erin * Tabii * Snake * Gwen * David 'Supporting Characters' * Max * Nikki * Sasha * Edward Pikeman * Petrol * Jermy Fartz 'Minor Characters' * Harrison * Nerris * Space Kid * Preston Goodplay (non-speaking cameo) * Nurf * Dolph (non-speaking cameo) * Ered * The Quartermaster * Tabii's sister * Random Flower Scout Locations * Camp Campbell ** Mess Hall Objects * fireworks Music * "Camp Camp Song Song" (Opening Theme) * "Squares Need Love Too" (Ending Theme) Trivia * Neil immediately develops a crush on Erin after she references human biology (namely, a sebaceous gland to tell "get out of my face") in her comeback. ** While Erin develops a crush on Snake, thinking that he was the one who wrote the anonymous love letter to her. ** Whereas Snake gains a crush on Tabii after seeing her throw an outrageous fit and deemed her "brutalful". * Erin is shown to be the genius of the Flower Scout trio, similar to how Neil is the smart one of Camp Campbell's trio. * During RTX 2018, Jen Brown said Erin's line "everyone born in the 90s is an old asshole" was an ad lib by hers eventually incorporated by the writers for another character. * This marks the first episode where David is more levelheaded than Gwen. * Gwen claims she was a matchmaker in high school via slash fiction. * Tabii referring to Space Kid as "Not Neil" is ironic considering his real name is Neil Armstrong Jr. * Space Kid also thought the social was a birthday party. * This episode reveals that Jermy may have a crush on Sasha. * In this episode Nerris and Harrison actively avoid dancing with each other first by poutily looking away from each other before Harrison walks away. When they're separated they don't seem to enjoy the social that much as Nerris pouts while looking at the floor and Harrison just looks at his punch.' '''They are later together but Harrison again walks away' after David announces the slow dance. '''Cultural References * The Quartermaster plays Scott Joplin's "The Entertainer" when the dance competition starts. * When the Quartermaster wears a mask resembling a dead mouse, it might be a reference to the DJ Deadmau5. * When Jermy asks Sasha to dance, he puts on a fedora and says "m'lady", which is a reference to the *tips fedora* meme. * The king and queen crown seem to be Burger King paper crowns. 'Continuity' * Erin's heterochromia is first seen in "Scout's Dishonor", though not prominently. It is shown again in this episode after she tells Tabii about this in an attempt to make her feel better about her looks. * Tabii introduces herself as Tabii with two "I"s again in the episode. * David wears the same flowers he wore in the episode "Bonjour Bonquisha". * The idea of David watching the same TV Shows that Gwen enjoys is referenced again in the episode. This was first shown in "Mind Freakers" when David and Gwen spend their time in the Counselors' Cabin watching "Rob Boss". Errors *At the end of the episode fireworks go off even though Max and Nikki weren't on the roof to light them. Gallery Reference Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes